


Солнце

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Феликс Кроос был как солнце. Но потом Патрик увидел Тони Крооса.
Relationships: Patrick Herrmann/Felix Kroos, Patrick Herrmann/Pascal Herrmann, Toni Kroos/Patrick Herrmann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tod_in_Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/gifts).



> Фактаж: У Патрика Херрманна есть брат-близнец Паскаль.  
> Патрик в сборных "до 16" и "до 18" играл с Феликсом Кроосом.  
> Патрика вызывали во взрослую сборную (кажется, в 2014м), где он сыграл один матч.  
> Возможны ляпы в матчасти, а и бог с ними.

Феликс был как солнце. Правда, наверное, только для Патрика. Для тренера все они оставались нескладными гадкими утятами с прыщами на легко краснеющий лицах, со слишком быстро растущими конечностями, которые то и дело путались, с неизбежно испачканными и стыдливо засунутыми под матрас трусами. И с талантом. Ну или хотя бы способностями. Сейчас, когда им по 15, уже можно увидеть, кто станет звездой, а кто будет прозябать в третьесортных клубах.

Впрочем, Патрику, Феликсу и остальным было не до раздумий о будущем, тренировки (уж тренер постарался) отнимали у них всё время и почти все силы. Почти.

Итак, Феликс был как солнце. Немного прыщавое синеглазое солнце с растрепанной белой чёлкой лезущей в глаза.

— Ты — солнце, — неудержимо хихикал Патрик, падая рядом с Феликсом на его постель.

Они пронесли две бутылки пива на базу. Пива, добытого где-то Феликсом, и чувствовали себя страшно крутыми и взрослыми.

— Сейчас бы ещё порнушку посмотреть, — солидно произнёс Феликс и Патрик зашёлся смехом, всхлипывая Феликсу в голое плечо и подмышку.

Пахло гелем для душа, потом, пивом. Патрик потерся носом и собирался уже встать, рука соскользнула и Патрик снова засмеялся, падая сверху, а Феликс внезапно затих, уперевшись ладонями ему в грудь.

Патрик прекрасно понимал, что именно так жёстко упирается ему в пах. В конце концов, у него был брат. Правда, с братом было совсем не так. Похоже, скорее, на мастурбацию перед зеркалом. То же лицо, та же рука. И можно поделиться чем угодно. Патрик и делился.

Ему нравились девочки, но они были такие странные. И пугающие. Хотелось то ли читать им стихи, то ли делать с ними такое, о чём и помыслить страшно. Патрик краснел, бледнел, а, когда очередная подружка положила его руку себе на грудь, просто сбежал и даже плакал потом Паскалю в футболку, потому что никак не мог понять, как можно одновременно испытывать восторг и нежность, и тянущую сладкую боль ниже живота. Паскаль гладил его по спине, улыбался, обзывал пережитком прошлого, уверял, укладывая на диван, что всё со временем придёт, игнорируя тот факт, что они близнецы, ровесники и что он может знать о... Ох... Иногда казалось, что Паскаль действительно знает.

У Феликса тоже был брат. Старше на год. Но сейчас братья были далеко, а они, Феликс с Патриком, близко. И пауза затянулась. И...

Феликс оказался совсем другим. Он не улыбался и не болтал, только хватал тонкими розовыми губами воздух. Его руки были жадными и неумелыми, кожа — тонкой, гладкой, почти светящейся. Патрик чувствовал себя более опытным, уверенно снимая с него боксеры, целуя в бёдра, в живот, помедлив (такого он ещё не делал, хотя Паскаль делал и почему бы и...), слизывая солоноватые тягучие капли. Феликс скорее мешал, чем помогал, когда тянул вниз его трусы, пришлось их стащить, сбив ногами куда-то на пол, самому и дальше было всё так же горячо и бестолково и хорошо до разноцветных вспышек перед зажмуренными глазами, когда они синхронно двигали ладонями, сжимая друг друга, когда Феликс поцеловал его в губы, когда пальцам стало тепло и мокро. И это было очень быстро.

Они никогда не говорили о том, что происходило вечерами, когда их селили в одну комнату. Патрик подозревал, что у и других есть подобные тайны. С Паскалем он тоже не делился. Должны же у него быть собственные секреты.

Время шло. Ему было уже 17. Как Паскаль и говорил, с девочками всё наладилось. Он был популярен и наслушался комплиментов глазам и губам, и ресницам, хотя в зеркале по-прежнему не наблюдал ничего особенного. Он не ждал встреч с Феликсом, но каждый раз на сборах при виде белой чёлки в груди теплело.

А потом он увидел Тони Крооса.

Родные Феликса приехали с какими-то забытыми вещами и вслед за родителями из машины выбрался очень похожий на Феликса парень: блондинистая чёлка, синие глаза, редкие, но заметные прыщи, румяные щёки. Но Патрик понял. Феликс — луна. Солнце — вот. Перед ним. Не то чтобы он раньше не слышал о Тони. Восходящая звезда, а как же. Тренер уговорил его остаться на пару дней, «вспомнить молодость» и даже поучаствовать в тренировках. Патрик кружил рядом, не замечая демонстративных вздохов и взглядов Феликса, а вечером заперся в ванной, дожидаясь пока тот уснёт, отчаянно жмуря мокрые ресницы, чтобы удержать образ Тони — стонущего, сжимающего его задницу, притискивающего Патрика к стене, подхватывая под колени. И на них ничего нет и сейчас случится то, о чём Патрик и не думал до этого момента... И...

— Пат, ты намерен оттуда выйти когда-нибудь? Хватит дрочить на моего брата, я ссать хочу.

На следующей день Патрик настолько обнаглел, что напросился в пару к Тони на растяжке и безуспешно одёргивал потом футболку, чтобы не светить стояком. А потом, нагнав Тони в коридоре, чуть не кончил на месте, когда тот притиснул его к стене, чувствительно приложив спиной. Тони порассматривал Патрика пугающе серьёзно, сжал его плечи и сказал размеренно и холодно:

— Слушай, пацан. Ты ещё маленький. Я сам таким был и знаю, чем вы тут занимаетесь, но мне не до того. Тем более, с младшими.

Паскаль был далеко, дома, так что в этот раз Патрик плакал в плечо Феликсу, а тот гладил его по спине, не улыбался и не обещал, что всё когда-то наладится само собой. Уже сейчас было видно, что Тони в другой лиге и им с Феликсом, пожалуй, не достичь тех сияющих вершин.

Но никто не говорил, что не стоит пытаться.

Патрик решил, что Тони Кроос конечно солнце, но у него есть жизнь, есть карьера и, слава богу, ему не придётся строить их в тени великолепного старшего брата.

Паскаль подивился изменениям, но решимость Патрика одобрил, пообещав моральную поддержку. «И оральную» — добавил он, хихикая. Патрик с удовольствием выгнулся навстречу. Хороший у него брат. Не то что некоторые.

Дальше о Тони он вспоминал эпизодически. Не вспоминал бы вовсе, но Марко трещал о сборной и о дальнем ударе Крооса, о его технике, а Патрик старательно слушал, скрипя зубами так, чтобы было не очень заметно. А потом неизбежно дрочил. Фантазии с возрастом и опытом приобрели более чёткие очертания, обросли деталями, но начинались одинаково: Тони притискивает его к стене, но не говорит ничего, а сразу целует, цепляя за бедро и вынуждая закинуть ногу ему на пояс, раскрываясь.

Вызов в сборную не был неожиданным. В конце концов, зачем Патрик выкладывался на поле.

Тогда Патрик не знал,что это будет его единственный матч за Манншафт. Зато знал, что прямо сейчас у него есть единственный шанс.

Тони открыл дверь и Патрик непроизвольно облизнул губы: белоснежное полотенце вокруг бёдер, зализанный блонд волос, золотящаяся легчайшим загаром кожа. И глаза. Синие.

Тони вопросительно поднял брови и вся заготовленная речь выпорхнула из головы через заполыхавшие уши.

— Я уже не маленький, — Патрик почувствовал себя кретином и ощутил, как адское пламя от ушей распространяется на лицо и шею.

— Я вижу, — Тони оглядел его внимательно, будто в супермаркете, — заходи.


End file.
